My Digiventure
by The hybrid who likes to write
Summary: My adventures in the world of digimon as weregarurumon, with my awesome swords of doom. RenamonxOC


My Digiventure

Ok guys, this is the story of my trip to the digital world; I've got to warn ya, it's a little violent! Then again, besides culumon, everything in the digital world is dangerous. Now, on with the adventure!

***

This story begins with a young boy named Dante, although all his friends called him wolfmon, referring to his loner-ish attitude, his love for wolves, and his adoration with the digimon series, was walking down the street in his hometown of LA when someone in a trench coat rudely bumped into him.

"Hey!" He cried out indignantly. The man kept going on his way, ignoring the teenager. Dante, or Dan as we'll call him, sighed and looked down. _'Oh well, no use crying over spilled milk. Speaking of milk…'_ Dan was just about to go get some homogenized moo juice when he saw that the man had dropped something. He picked it up and looked at it. He felt he recognized the device from somewhere, he just couldn't remember. Then it hit him. This was a D-tecter! He couldn't believe it! He looked it over, and saw it was exactly like a D-tecter, except for the extra slot on the side, which he thought must work like the D-ark's card slot. "Awesome, a digivice!" he whispered to himself.

He quickly ran home and hurried to his room upstairs. He went over to his emergency closet and grabbed his custom-made, life-sized, chromium steel, kubikiri houcho. It was on the heavy and awkward side of things but it could cut though a steel pole with one good swing, he also got his whetstone so he could sharpen it if he needed to. To balance out its size drawbacks, he also grabbed his strait-edge ninja sword. In addition to that, he went around his room and gathered some supplies incase something happened, he got his pocket pop-out binoculars, his pirate telescope, a large-ish canteen, his flip-open zippo lighter, and a ton of field rations he'd gotten from…he didn't remember where he got them actually. Finally, he went to the secret compartment in his old radio and got out his cards. He had quite a few, and so had multiple card holders on one belt. He got out his lucky weregarurumon card and held it up. "Well old friend, either I'll be your partner, your tamer, or I'll turn into you yourself, I want you to know, I've always admired you. And I want to thank you for saving my skin in all those tournaments. You are my go to mon you know that?" Dan wasn't sure if he was seeing things, but he could have sworn he saw weregarurumon smile at him a little. "Anyway, here goes nothing." He then clipped his over packed card belt to his waist, put the supply bag over his shoulder, his ninja sword at his belt, and kubikiri houcho strapped to his back by a specially made strap. Better to have and not need than need and not have eh? As his last act for today, he slid the card through the slot. As expected, the slot glowed, and the blank screen flicked on. Words crossed its surface and Dan read them to himself.

Processing…Processing…

_Program accepted. Loading program…_

_Program ready. Will execute in three…_

He was so exited.

_Two…_

The anticipation was killing him!

One…

Comeoncomeoncomeon!

_Executing program._

What happened next he did not expect.

His body was surrounded by a cloud of what he assumed to be data particles, before they plunged into his body at an astounding speed. Once the cloud was completely absorbed, that was when the pain started.

His skin tore away revealing a grid pattern where his flesh ought to be, and it re-shaped itself to fit a taller, more muscular body. The face elongated, the feet re-shaped, spikes of feather-like things grew out his back, and he became more anatomically correct to a wolf. The last few things to change were a thin tail coming from his tailbone, the new skin and fur being placed on him, the pants, strap and single shoulder guard on the left shoulder, the knee pads with the right being spiked, and the leather straps around his left hand, which was decorated with inch-long claws, same as his right. After all this, none of his stuff had moved. When the process was complete, he fell over and groaned.

"Owwww…" He complained. He got up and noticed he was taller than before. He looked off to the side and saw his refection in a window. He gasped. He had become Weregarurumon himself. He had little time to examine himself as a portal appeared and sucked him in.

As he fell through the vortex of colors he yelled at the top of his lungs. After twenty minutes or so he got tired of that and decided to admire the color around him. Another hour went by and he was still falling. "Never thought I would say this, but I'm bored of falling endlessly." He stated.

As if those words were magic, a bright light shone bellow him and he fell though quickly. He saw he was forty or so feet from the ground and groaned. _'This is gonna hurt.'_ He braced himself and landed with a dull thud and an 'OUF'. He didn't fall on his ass as he expected, he actually managed to stay upright.

"Owmylegs." He said. He sat down and examined his new body with interest. He wasn't the least freaked out at the prospect of living like this the rest of his life, because he gained two things that he always wanted. One was becoming Weregarurumon, and the other was gaining a lot of muscle mass. Sure he could lift his old fat-screen TV with one hand before, but now he could probably do it with one finger. Yayz to that.

His musings were interrupted by laughter. It wasn't evil, but childish and innocent, like a child's. He looked at its source and saw none other than what looked like the original digidestined digimon in their in-training forms. He scolded himself, that was just an anime, wasn't it? He got up and walked over, hoping to get directions to the nearest town so he could get something to eat.

As he neared, the small in-trainings noticed him, and their expressions of happiness faded, to be replaced with a look of fear. He stopped ten feet from them so he wouldn't scare them too much. "Sorry if I'm scaring you, I don't mean to, but could you tell me where I am and where I can find the nearest steakhouse?" he asked. He found himself to be really hungry all a-sudden.

The Koromon was apparently the leader of this little group of rascals and bravely stepped-or rather hopped-forward. "This is File Island, I'm not sure we have any steakhouses here, but you can look if you like." He said, not showing any fear of the large ultimate-level wolf digimon in front of him. Dan admired that. Even in the presence of someone ridiculously more powerful than himself, the Koromon had been very brave. He smiled. "Well if there's no steakhouses I guess I could go for some fish or fruit or something. Any idea where I could get some?" he asked. The koromon smiled and nodded. He turned around and bounced off the others following. Dan walked beside the group and saw a lake ahead, where he could presumably get some fish. But before he could, another vortex of color appeared.

This one spat out seven people. Kids by the look of them. There was some unintelligible complaining coming from them. The seven in-trainings with him grew excited at the sight of them and ran off before he could do any thing about it. He sighed and sat down to watch the kids. His earlier assumption was right, these were the digidestined and their digimon.

(Watch the first few episodes to see how they are introduced, I'm not writing it down, too lazy.)

***

When all the intros were done being given, Tai looked over to where he noticed something, and saw a sword wielding werewolf-looking thing. He alerted the others and told them to get ready incase it attacked. "No wait, don't attack him!" said Koromon. Tai looked at him confused and asked, "What do you mean Koromon?" "He's a friend, we met him earlier and he was really nice, he didn't even insult us like other digimon do, just 'cause were in-trainings." The small blob replied. "It's okay, you can come over!" shouted bukamon.

Dan heard this and stood up and began his trek over to them.

As he approached, he realized just how tall he was compared to them. He literally towered over them, and Dan could see a touch of fear in their eyes. "You need not be afraid, I will not harm you. My name is Weregarurumon, but you can call me Dan if you like." He said to them, taking his bodies name so as to avoid confusion later when Tsunomon went ultimate.

Of course, that was when a giant red bug of doom decided to appear and scare them all. The digidestined ran away to safety, And Dan merely ducked. After the bug was gone, he dropped his bag and smaller sword, clipped his digivice to his belt and ran toward the bug. It turned around and charged at him, but Dan was ready for it. He drew kubikiri houcho and jumped in the air, coming at it with a downward slash. The giant insect didn't expect this, and received a huge gash on its face for its incompetence. Unfortunately for it the kowagumon, for that was what it was, that was enough to destroy it, and it left in an explosion of data particles.

Dan landed, and saw he was separated from the others. "Damn, I'd better find them." He said. He grabbed his stuff and went in the general direction they had headed, and found them cornered by another kowagumon. He watched as the small in-trainings tried to fend off the giant bug, and failed. He was about to step in when something amazing happened. They all digivolved! And Patamon even said his name like it was supposed to be threatening. How cute. The new rookies launched their various attacks and themselves at the giant bug, but it was in vain, and they were loosing. Tai was just about to suggest jumping off the cliff, when they heard a valiant cry of, "Never fear, Dan is here, this bug I'll squash, just you watch!" Dan leaped overhead and executed a spinning slash maneuver and sliced the red bug-thingy in half, thus destroying it. He landed and grinned. "BOO-YAW, that was fun!" he exclaimed.

***

Later that night, they had situated themselves in an old railcar they'd found to sleep for the night. Dan of course chose to sleep outside, and the children had reasoned that he sleep inside so he wasn't cold, but he argued that he had a built-in fur coat, he would be fine if he slept outside. What it really was, is that he wanted to leave so he would not mess up any important events that were supposed to happen. He ran off in a random direction, and found himself on the beach. He grabbed his digivice and some of his cards and started sifting through them to find an energy card. He found one and swiped it, instantly feeling his energy recharged. Then he saw one of his made-up cards and laughed. Sonic's blue star II it was called. Now that would be useful in getting across the water. Problem was, it wasn't an actual card from the game, so he was out of luck there. Just for the hell of it he swiped it though the card reader and was shocked, surprised, and happy to see the blue star II suddenly appear next to him. 'Awesome! Now I don't have to walk everywhere!' he gleefully thought. He grabbed the board and tested it on the beach, finding it in top working condition; he swerved onto the water and glided across its surface in the direction he thought land was.

He was actually headed for a set of portals that took you to the different versions of the digi-world and the real world that was connected to it. The only reason they weren't abused was because nobody had found them yet. That and they were invisible to the naked eye. Thus, he flew strait into the portal that left to the one and only shinjuku ward.

***

"Sir, I'm picking up another wild one on the scanners." rattled off Riley to Yamaki. "Put a tracer on it." He ordered. "Already on it." said the woman on the high up mechanical chair. She got a lock on it and was going to try to stop it from bio-emerging when it reached the barrier more quickly then she expected. "It's going to bio-emerge in T minus ten…no, five seconds." she stated. Yamaki sighed. Another one got through eh? Damn, that was the third one this week! When were they going to find a way to stop these anomalies from entering their world? He clicked his lighter continuously and headed off to where the map said it had appeared to have popped up so he could grab it if it was small and weak and bring it back for testing.

***

Dan was surprised that he suddenly smacked into a tree in the middle of the ocean, and realised he was in the middle of a forest surrounded in mist. He looked around and found a clearing behind him with more mist and fog. He sniffed, and smelled two others nearby. He didn't know how he knew this, but shrugged. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth as they say. He walked toward the scents and found a girl with a shikamaru-style hairdo and a Renamon. The girl raised a device he recognized as a D-ark, and rattled off his info. "Weregarurumon, ultimate, attacks are wolf claw and crescent kick. This might even be a small challenge. Renamon, walk all over him."

After the girl said this he knew her to be Rika Nonaka. Renamon jumped into the air and launched a diamond storm at him, to witch he simply raised his zanbatou and used it as a shield against the incoming projectiles. The fox landed and tried to use her wisteria punch to knock him into submission.

This time he either blocked or evaded her swift attacks. He quickly grew tired of this dawdling and decided to end it. He stepped around her and grabbed her arms before pinning her to the ground in a standard police restrainment maneuver he saw on TV once.

Renamon struggled and Rika swiped both power and speed cards to no effect. Finally Renamon submitted. "Go ahead and load my data, I don't care." She said. "No thank you, that would be a waste of a perfectly good digimon. Besides, I don't want your data, you have a tamer for one, and you're too pretty to destroy." said Dan calmly. Renamon was surprised. Any other digimon would have loaded her data by now, but this guy didn't. He even said she was too pretty to destroy. Dan got off of renamon and started to walk off when he heard rika screaming at renamon for failing, saying that it would have been more productive if he _had_ deleted her. He disappeared from his spot and re-appeared in front of rika. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up to his eye-level. He sneered at her.

"You have no right to talk to her like that, and if you don't watch your tongue you may find yourself partnerless, or dead, depending if I'm pissed off or not, and right now, you're pissing me off!" he yelled. "Please, stop!" he heard.

He looked over and saw it was Renamon who said that. He looked at her for a moment before his hand gave a last warning squeeze to rika's neck and releasing her. It was at this moment that he heard a faint metallic clicking noise. "Do you hear that?" he asked rika and renamon. "Hear what wolfie?" asked rika. "The clicking noise." he elaborated. "I hear it too." said renamon. The mist cleared to reveal a tallish blonde man clicking a lighter.

**Alright, here is Chapter 1 of my new story, tell me what you think, and if I should continue this fic or not, If I do It'll be a side project to naruto tamers, and another story I may write. Till' then,**

**Fox**


End file.
